


Anubis

by flynnXrathbone



Series: Kadara Tales [6]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Building trust, Gil POV, M/M, New Relationship, PWP, Playful Sex, Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, just a smidge of angst, or rather with minimal plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 20:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12943605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flynnXrathbone/pseuds/flynnXrathbone
Summary: Gil tries to tease Reyes into revealing information about his past.





	Anubis

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Анубис](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13724874) by [fandom_MassEffect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect), [kkito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkito/pseuds/kkito)



“Anubis, huh?” It’s a lazy afternoon on Kadara, and Gil has spent it in his lover’s bed, kissing and teasing and fucking and kissing some more until they both lie sweaty and spent in each other’s arms. Their passion is new and exciting, so pleasure takes priority. But Gil enjoys this part just as much as the sex. Reyes is still an enigma, revealing himself to Gil more through his actions than his words. Perhaps because of this, Gil prides himself on peeling back the layers, little by little, finding the parts of himself that Reyes refuses to share with anyone else. “What does it mean?” He lightly traces the dog-headed tattoo on his lover’s ribcage.

“Does it have to mean something?” Reyes sighs with a sleepy smile, eyes half-closed in satisfaction from their exertions.

“Oh, don’t play that game with me,” Gil chuckles. “You don’t do anything without a reason.” 

Reyes grumbles half-heartedly, turning onto his side so Gil can spoon him. Gil obliges, wrapping one leg around his waist and draping an arm over his chest. He likes the way the tiny black hairs on the back of Reyes’ neck stand on end under his warm breath, and the quiet shiver that runs through Reyes’ body when they do. Lazily, he runs his fingers over Reyes’ chest and hips, exploring the planes and angles and hollows of his form.

Gil can feel Reyes’ breath hitch and his pulse quicken when he squeezes his ass. Reyes stifles a moan as Gil wraps one hand firmly around his hardening cock. “We can do this the easy way, or...” Gil teases. 

“Fuck,” Reyes gasps, “fuck, I’ll tell you. Just... please.”

Gil kisses the back of his lover’s neck and snakes his free arm underneath, pressing a hand firmly to his chest. He squeezes his leg tight around Reyes’ hip, pinning him in place, and loosens his grip on the cock, moving with a light, steady stroke.

“I’m waiting,” Gil murmurs, nipping his earlobe. 

Reyes laughs, and grinds his ass back against Gil in response. Gil bucks his hips forward, only to feel Reyes twist out of his grasp, push Gil’s back to the mattress, and straddle his chest. “There goes your leverage,” he smirks, triumphant. “But that was a good try, so I’ll give you this one for free: I studied Brazilian jiu jitsu when I was in the Alliance.”

Gil grumbles in mock annoyance, trying to break free. “Not fair,” he laughs, as Reyes sits unmoved in mount. He’s still hard, and Gil takes the opportunity to run his thumb over the exposed head before returning his attentions to the shaft. Reyes moans appreciatively. “Nice view, though.”

“Don’t want... to make it easy,” Reyes pants, grinning. “Know you like a challenge.”

Gil rakes his fingernails lightly over the curve of Reyes’ ass and then spanks him, hard. “Do I have to play Twenty Questions to get it out of you?” He moistens a thumb in his mouth and runs it over the slit of Reyes’ cock, which is beginning to drip. Reyes whimpers, and Gil grins wickedly. “I could help you out with that, but you’d need to let me up first.”

Reyes loosens his hold immediately, allowing Gil to flip him onto the mattress. “So needy,” Gil teases, positioning himself between his lover’s thighs. He rests his head on Reyes’ stomach and slowly licks from base to tip.

“Gil,” Reyes whispers. “Let me watch you.” His eyes are dark and full of want. 

Gil feels a thrill of pleasure down his spine. He crouches low, lips firm around the crown, and locks eyes with Reyes. He strokes down with his mouth, never looking away, even as he fumbles for a bottle hidden somewhere in the tangled bedsheet. God, seeing Reyes like this he’s getting hard too.

Without breaking rhythm, he manages to coat his fingers in lube, and reaches down to lazily circle the rim. “Yes,” Reyes gasps, “please.” Gil wiggles the tip of his index finger inside, gently teasing the muscles open. Encouraged by his lover’s moans, Gil works first one, then another finger into him, pressing deeper and harder until Reyes explodes onto his tongue, and finally lies trembling and panting beneath him. 

Gil crawls up beside Reyes and kisses him gently on the lips, before curling up at his side, head on his chest. 

“I can take care of you, too,” Reyes murmurs. Gil shakes his head, embracing him tighter. 

They lie that way until their breathing slows, soft and steady, and Gil feels himself drifting towards sleep. “It was my Alliance call sign,” Reyes whispers.

“Hmm?”

“Anubis. You asked.”

Gil’s brain is still fuzzy, but he remembers. Growing up dirt poor in London, the British Museum was one of the few honest distractions he could find. “He’s a protector of the dead. Weighs hearts on scales.”

Reyes laughs softly. “You know your mythology.”

“But why?”

There’s a long moment before Reyes responds. “To remind me of the people I’ve lost. To remind me that we’ll all have to reckon for our actions one day.”

He falls silent, and Gil nuzzles deeper into his shoulder. “Thank you, Reyes. For trusting me.” Reyes smiles, and Gil holds him tight as the shadows deepen in the room. “I’m here with you,” he whispers, “for as long as you want me.”

**Author's Note:**

> So the inspiration for this was looking closely at an underexplored facet of Reyes’ personality. I ended up only hinting at it, so I might work on it in a different fic in the future. But: Anubis isn’t a “god of death”, he’s a “protector of the dead.” A god of justice (certainly not one of mercy), who weighs human hearts on a balance to decide if they’re worthy to enter the underworld. This fits in with the way I interpret Reyes, too. He’s classically Machiavellian, not “any goal I want justifies the means I use” but “the goal of stability for the state justifies any means I use.” (Machiavelli’s also pretty clear about saying that outright tyranny and abuse of power will get a leader overthrown.) And if this note is making you wonder whether I’m using knowledge painstakingly gathered in a grad-level Renaissance political theory seminar to write smutty video game fanfic: friend, I think you’ve already answered your own question.


End file.
